Seed of Memory
by Samura G
Summary: Traducción: Inuyasha cae bajo un encantamiento que lo hace olvidar completamente a Kikyou. Pero..¿Es realmente lo que quiere Kagome? Situado después de " La decisión instintiva de Kagome"
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes que nada Inuyasha no me pertenece y ésta historia tampoco, es de **Misarae**la cual me dio permiso de traducirla ^^

Aclarado eso...¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Seed of Memory**

Por Misarae

**Prologo**

_Cuidado con los regalos de los Shikigamis._

"¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?"

Kaede acababa de regresar de su trabajo en la villa para encontrarse dos jóvenes muchachas en la entrada de su cabaña. La esterilla se balanceaba un poco, lo que decía que habían estado adentro. Le tomó un poco reconocerlas, pero cuando lo hizo, se puso inconscientemente en una pose defensiva a pesar de su falta de armas.

La chica con el cabello separado en dos coletas solo la miró, mientras su compañera, vestida de amarillo, se inclinaba respetuosamente "No venimos a pelear, Kaede-sama"

"Entonces podrían explicarme qué hacían en mi cabaña"

La chica de amarillo de inclinó de nuevo "No queríamos faltarle al respeto. Simplemente vinimos para compensar a la villa por la tierra que tomamos"

"¿Qué hicieron con la tierra de la tumba de mi hermana?"

"Su hermana la necesitaba"

"¡Asuka!" Chilló la muchacha de amarillo.

Las cejas de Kaede se elevaron con sorpresa "¿Mi hermana sigue con vida?"

La chica de nombra Azuka asintió, los lazos que mantenían su cabello lejos de su cara se menearon un poco "Por ahora. No tiene que preocuparse"

Kaede se acercó más, algo en su nombre se le hacía familiar. Luego sintió el aura que las rodeaba "Son los Shikigami de mi hermana ¿no es así'"

Asuka asintió, y su compañera se inclinó de nuevo.

La mirada de Kaede se suavizó "Si tu eres Asuka," Kaede se dirigió a la chica de azul, recibiendo un asentimiento "¿entonces tu debes ser Kochou?" preguntó a la chica de amarillo.

"Si" Kochou miró a Azuka "Te dije que nos reconocería"

"Hump. Hemos terminado de todos modos"

"¿No se quedarán después de haber venido hasta acá?" Preguntó Kaede.

Kochou sacudió la cabeza "Nuestra ama se drena al tenernos tal lejos. Debemos volver, Por favor, confíe en que su hermana está bien, gracias a la ayuda de la miko Kagome."

"Medio miko" Se burló Asuka, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Kochou.

"Buenas tardes" Se despidió Kochou con una inclinación final, antes de elevarse. Asuka la siguió en silencio. Ambas hicieron su camino al noreste.

Kaede las observó hasta que fueron dos pequeños puntos en el cielo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ajustó su canasto de hierbas y entró en su cabaña. Una vez que dejó su trabajo lejos, decidió espiar lo que dejaron las Shikigamis. Su frente se arrugó con confusión cuando notó el tazón de madera con umeboshi que fue dejado dentro, junto a la puerta.

Kaede hizo una mueca mientras recogía el tazón el suelo antes de que alguien tropezará con el. Guardándolo lejos, en un estante mientras decidía que hacer con esas cosas asquerosas.

¡Ella odiaba el umeboshi!

* * *

Yeeeey! Bueno, pues ésta historia me gustó mucho mucho mucho ¡demasiado! Y la autora fue muy amable en dejar que la traduzca C: Así que

**Thank you Misarae! **

Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi. :DD


	2. Pagando el precio

InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y tampoco la historia, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**_Capítulo uno_**

_Pagando el precio._

InuYasha aumento la velocidad sobre las copas de los árboles para no perder de vista a una sobrecargada Kirara. Shippou flotaba junto a él cada vez que podía, a veces solo o llevando a Kagome. Podía sentir el escalofrío que le provocaba el aire recorriendo su espina, su espalda se sentía incluso más vacía que su corazón en esos momentos. Kikyou simplemente se levantó y se fue, dejando a Kagome para que le diera el mensaje de que estaba bien. Sabía que Kikyou podía ser fría, pero eso iba más allá ¡Él había estado demasiado tiempo preocupado! Otro escalofrío lo sacudió. No se había dado cuenta lo acostumbrado que estaba de llevar a Kagome en su espalda. Su proclamación de que lo odiaba, justo después de la desaparición de Kikyou, de verdad lo hirió. Y ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no podía culparla por negarse a ir en su espalda. Eso también significaba que aun no lo perdona, si es que algún día llegará a hacerlo.

Le tomó todo su autocontrol el evitar pedir que pararan, pero inclusive él pudo sentir lo bajo que estaba el reiki de Kagome después de lo que sea que haya hecho para sanar a Kikyou. Normalmente el nunca, jamás propondría desviarse de su misión, pero insistió en regresar a la aldea de Kaede para descansar.

Okey, en realidad lo que salió de su boca fue "Si Kagome no tiene su máximo poder cuando encontremos a Naraku ¡podría escaparse de nuevo!" casi lo mismo.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, de todos modos. Tenía la esperanza que cuando Kagome se sintiera mejor entendiera lo que trato de decir de verdad intentando no demostrar debilidad. Estaba siendo _amable_.

Sobre Kirara, Sango sostenía las manos de Kagome al rededor de su cintura, dejando que se relaje y duerma un poco. Usualmente Sango viaja delante de Miroku, pero desde que ellos eran practicamnte prometidos, ella estaba consiente de que su mano aun estaba _maldita_, y lo último que Kagome necesitaba en éste momento era un monje libidinoso atosigandola. Sabía que Kirara no las dejaría caer.

"Me gustaría gritarle "¡Arrepientete!" pero seguramente se rompería el cuello" observó Miroku.

"Merece pensar en lo que hizo" Le respondió Sango firmemente "¡Es un insensible!"

"Pero, ¿no fue su idea el regresar a la aldea de Kaede?"

"Es la única razón por la que no le he dicho a Kirara que lo arroje por un acantilado" replicó "Debería de estar agradecido con Kagome por ser una gran persona y no acabar con Kikyou mientras estaba débil"

Miroku parpadeo "Muy cruel, Sango"

Sango bufó "Kagome ha sido herida lo suficiente Houshi-sama. Todo lo que quiero es que sea feliz"

"El corazón de un hombre es una cosa complicada" Menciono Miroku con aire sabio.

"Deja de defenderlo. No estoy de humor para oírlo; no cuando lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana casi muere dos veces para salvar a su rival de amores, y el idiota al que ama se niega a reconocerlo"

Miroku sabiamente reservo sus pensamientos para él después de eso.

"¡Ya casi estamos en la villa!" Anunció Shippou balanceándose en el hombro de Sango después de deshacer su transformación de globo rosa.

Sango acarició el lomo de Kirara "Gracias por soportar ésto, Kirara"

Kirara rugió en asentimiento.

* * *

Kaede se sorprendió, pero estuvo agradecida de verlos de vuelta tan pronto, aunque la forma en la que frunció el ceño al ver a una durmiente Kagome hizo que la preocupación de todos aumentara e nuevo.

"¿Cree que estará bien, Kaede-sama?" Preguntó Miroku.

Kagome se había negado a despertar una vez que habían llegado. Sin decir nada, InuYasha la quitó del lomo de Kirara, cargándola en sus brazos. Ahora que estaban dentro de la cabaña de Kaede, la dejó en el futón como le indicó, después retrocedió.

Kaede la examinó, su cara poniéndose más sombría con cada momento que pasaba. "Su reserva de energía espiritual está casi agotada ¿Qué pasó?"

"Kagome-chan es la única que sabe todos los detalles" respondió Sango "Pero aparentemente encontró a Kikyou herida y casi muerta. Usó su poder espiritual para sanarla, solo para que la perra desagradecida desapareciera" Sango parpadeo y se sonrojó al máximo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo "¡Lo siento!"

Kaede le quitó importancia "Mi hermana nunca ha sido de las que demuestran gratitud, y te duele ver que la amabilidad de Kagome sea tan poco agradecida. No te culpo por tu elección de palabras" Kaede negó "Lo único que podrá curar a Kagome será el tiempo. Su cuerpo actualmente está trabajando muy duro para reponer la energía que gastó. Puede pasar un día o dos antes de que recupere la conciencia"

InuYasha le daba la espalda a casi todos en la cabaña, pero Kaede notó como sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Genial. Más retrasos. Me aseguraré de que tenemos suficientes suministros para cuando finalmente nos volvamos a poner en marcha" dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña.

"¿Pero qué..."

Miroku colocó una mano en el hombro de Sango "Déjalo ir, Sango. Es lo único que podemos hacer por él ahora"

"Bien"

"¿Por qué no se relajan un poco?" sugirió Kaede "Estoy segura que Kagome no fue la única que drenó sus energías en sus aventuras recientes"

"Buena idea, Kaede-sama. Ayudaré a Sango a relajarse..."

"Tócame, y serás hombre muerto"

Miroku levantó sus manos en señal de paz "Solo estaba sugiriendo una técnica de meditación"

"Seguro era eso"

Sus voces se perdieron en la deriva antes de que Shippou saltara al futón dónde dormía Kagome "¿De verdad estará bien?"

Kaede le dio su mejor sonrisa "Lo estará. Sólo denle tiempo para descansar. No hay de que preocuparse"

Sin embargo, Shippou hizo su cama con Kaede y Kagome ésa noche acurrucándose cerca del pecho de Kagome para poder oír el latido de su corazón y su respiración.

* * *

"¡Han sido tres malditos días! ¡Ya debería de estar despierta!"

"Ya, ya, InuYasha" Dijo Miroku, tratando en vano de controlar a su volátil amigo "¿Necesito recordarte que a pesar de ser una miko, es solamente una humana? Ademas, tu oíste lo que dijo Kaede-sama, no solo drenó su reiki , si no que hasta yo pude sentir que se expuso un poco al miasma de Naraku. Su cuerpo no puede luchar contra el miasma sin drenar más sus reservas de poder espiritual"

InuYasha gruñó, no gustándole lo que estaba pasando. Ni un poquito. El día después de arribar a la villa, a Kagome le había dado una fiebre muy alta. Incluso se debatió entre llevarla a su propia época una vez que llegó a los 39°C, de acuerdo al termómetro que tenía en su mochila. Un grado más y lo hubiera hecho. La fiebre no subió durante la noche, ni en todo el día siguiente. Pero no fue hasta temprano en la mañana que se le bajó, pero seguía inconsciente.

La conciencia de InuYasha había estado molestándolo desde que la temperatura de Kagome empezó a subir. Había estado tan enfocado en Kikyou y su condición que había puesto la salud de Kagome en riesgo. Él creyó que estaba bien. Si tenía la energía para discutir con él, no había nada malo en ella. Alejó los pensamientos contrarios de su mente hasta la mañana siguiente en que ella despertó con su piel más pálida de lo normal. Aún así, no fue si no hasta más tarde ése día que sugirió un descanso y regresar a la villa de Kaede.

Ella es tan fuerte. Que el inclusive olvidó que en realidad es una frágil humana. Tal vez no sea el foco de los ataques de Naraku, pero sigue siendo una amenaza, y siendo honestos, ella es la más vulnerable de todos. Había estado tan obsesionado con prevenir la muerte de Kikyou a manos de Naraku por segunda vez, que casi ocasiona la de Kagome.

Estuvo cerca de perderla antes, al casi llegar tarde cuándo el extraño bebé trató de robar el corazón de Kagome. Aparentemente la lección que creyó aprender no le sirvió. Ahora de nuevo, ella estaba agotada, su cuerpo luchaba por sobrevivir ¿y él que hacía? ¡Reclamarle sobre Kikyou!

InuYasha golpeó la tierra antes de levantarse, sin decirle una palabra a nadie más. Le dio la espalda a Miroku, caminando hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

Miroku suspiró. El remordimiento de InuYasha era prácticamente una fuerza tangible irradiando ondas, y se encontró a sí mismo respirando más fácil ahora que su amigo había dejado el área. Sango pasaba su días lejos de InuYasha, y Shippou lo pasaba lejos de la aldea, solo regresando en la noche para acomodarse en el futón de Kagome.

Él rara vez rezaba tan temprano, pero aún así lo hizo, esperando que sus palabras sean escuchadas por un oído compasivo que pueda aliviar el sufrimiento de Kagome y traerla de vuelta con ellos.

* * *

InuYasha se sentó junto a Kagome, observando su cara, que seguía un poco sonrojada. Su cabello era un desastre, exigiría un baño en cuanto despertara, esta seguro de eso. Trató de no pensar en como estaba vestida Kagome, su uniforme estaba limpio y doblado en una silla, uno de los kosodes que Kaede usaba cuando tenía aproximadamente la edad de Kagome era lo que la cubría. Es tan fácil de poner y quitar, considerando los muchos kosodes y mantas que ha mojado. InuYasha ignoró el calor que invadió sus mejillas mientras recordaba la vez que Kaede olvidó advertirle que se encontraban cambiandola. No es como si no la hubiera visto desnuda antes, pero mientras más fuertes son sus sentimientos por ella, más rara es la forma en que la vista de su cuerpo lo afectaba.

Miró al rededor, y viendo que no había nadie más en la cabaña, se permitió poner su mano en la cabeza de Kagome. Podía sentir el calor a través de su cabello, oler la enfermedad que aún estaba en ella.

"Lo siento" musitó, tan bajo que un humano normal no sería capaz de oírlo. Su vista se desvió a la estantería cercana, catalogando mentalmente las diferentes hierbas medicinales que reconocía. Sus ojos se posaron en algo que estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar en la cabaña de Kaede. Parpadeó. ¡Kaede odia el umeboshi!

Se puso de pie y oyó el gruñido de protesta de su estómago. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que había comido desde el incidente en las aguas termales. Agarró el cuenco de madera y lo olfateó. Olía muy fresco, lo suficiente para hacerle agua la boca. Probablemente un regalo de algún aldeano que no sabía cuanto odiaba Kaede las cosas agrías y saladas.

Convencido de que le estaba haciendo a Kaede un favor, InuYasha llevó el bowl con él de regreso junto a Kagome. Lo haría para no desmayarse del hambre, especialmente por que sabía que si lo hacía, Kagome escogería ése momento para levantarse.

Tomó una esquina del bowl y lo llevó a su boca, reusando cerrar sus ojos para saborear la mezcla de sal y ácido que viajaban por su lengua. Casi olvidaba lo bueno que era. Tan pronto como los resquicios de su primer bocado desaparecieron, tomó otro, y luego otro.

En el momento en el que casi se termina el tazón, su visión comenzó a nublarse. Se sintió mareado y adormilado, apenas consciente de algo, excepto de llevarse más fruta a su boca. Mientras se pasaba su último bocado, la oscuridad lo rodeó, y no supo nada más.

* * *

**Chan, chan chan... pues he aquí otro capítulo :3**


End file.
